Rule of Three
by rockin1323
Summary: Tris just transferred to Dauntless University (DU), her roommate Christina insists on throwing a party in their room. The night ends up with her kissing both of her RA's and her spending the night in one of their rooms. It's possible that a love triangle is forming at DU. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! This is my first Divergent fanfic. Now I know everyone is all about that FourTris action. However, as much as I love Four and Tris, I think that Eric and Tris is better. This is the side of Eric that I think he would show Tris. The big jackass facade is exactly that a facade. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. One of my closest friends in the world acted as my beta, AMeansToOurEnd , she is fabulous. **

**Well remember to review. Enjoy**

Chapter One: "Initiation"

**ERIC POV**

Starring at all the children sitting uncomfortably next to one another is always exciting to watch. They really only talk to their roommates; the only other people they know in the room. This is what I get when I am told that I have to be an RA on the transfer floor. All those who started off in this school are the floor below us. Criminal justice majors have to stick together right. Cops mentality, no man left behind.

I lean up against the pillar waiting for Max to get here. He gives the same speech every year.

Four is standing on the other side of the room glaring at me, just like the little bitch he is. He continues to do so until Max gets here.

Max enters the room with a loud bang. "Quiet!" He yells. "Welcome to Dauntless University. I see new faces in this room. As well as old ones." He paused. "Uriah!" He yells. He turns to a kid two years younger than me. "What are you doing at this floor meeting?"

Uriah sits there with his eyes open. "I'm waiting for my friend to get done here so we can get dinner. I figured since it was just a floor meeting I could just drop in."

"Don't intrude on my floor meeting again. Got it?" Max stares. Uriah nods. "Most if not all don't know me. My name is Max I am the residential director of this entire building. I am the most important guy in this building. On your floor are the two people in charge of you day in and day out. Eric." He points over to me. "And Four." Pointing to the other side of the room. "They are in charge of you, and I am in charge of them. Mess with them and you've messed with me. And believe me, you don't want to mess with me. Well, I'll leave you all in their care." And with that Max walks out.

Four and I look at one another. He makes a gesture for me to start. "Well, my name is Eric. I am the RA on the east side of the floor. And if you can't tell east and west, I'm the side with the horrible vending machines." The group laughs. I look at Four.

"My name is Four. I'm the RA on the west side of the floor. That's the side with the washing machines."

"Most of you are transfers here. So you have yet to know what's expected of you, and I'm not talking academically. Don't fuck with us and you won't have problems. Being loud in the halls is only going to make me want to come out and write you up for being a distraction to others. Drinking in your rooms is prohibited if you are under 21." I smile. "So if you drink and I find it, you are gonna have to see Max. And he can decide your fate. But if I don't see it then I don't know what's going on. Now if you lock yourself out of your room without your roommate there then you can come get either me or Four. We can open the doors for you, but if it happens more than 3 times we will have to charge. The rate changes daily, so get us on a good day." I say, they all laugh. "And if there is an emergency situation, come to us. Well will help the best we can." I pause. "Now these are two rules that I want every one to remember. One if you're gonna have sex; remember to use a fucking condom. And two if you're gonna have sex it better be consensual. I don't want to hear that someone is forcing himself or herself upon someone."

"Well Eric has gotten everything that's needed to be said out." Four said in an annoyed voice. "If you have any question's now's the time to do so. And don't waste my time with stupid stuff."

"Which of you is single?" A girl asks. She is good looking, but she look's young. She has a smirk on her face. The only thing that I can think to do is to knock it off.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Christina." She smiles. The girl to her right is trying not to laugh.

"Well Christina, if I had to ask your name then I guess I'm not looking. Four might be available though." I smirk. "Who's your roommate?"

"Me." The girl to her right answers, all form of laughter gone from her face.

I look directly at her. She's pretty without appearing to be fake. "If you wanna switch roommates let me know, I'll help expedite the paper process"

Everyone laughs. Christina's face is red and the girl who I spoke to looks angry.

"Since there's no other questions, you may wanna eat. Dinning hall closes in 15 minutes." Four says.

Everyone leaves and he and I are the last one's left in the room.

"So I'm the available one and you're the tortured soul not looking?" Four asked laughing. "Please you don't have a soul."

I roll my eyes at him. "Then you answer their stupid little questions, instead of leaving me to doing all the fucking talking. Save me the trouble from now on."

I walk to the dinning hall. I grab a plate of food and walk towards a table in the corner. It's fairly large, but it's one of the last tables left. I'm not a fan of eating with other people. Well I really don't have people to eat with, I'm not the one to make friends. I find it hard to click with people. I talk to people in class, but it's because we have a common interest. There isn't anyone in this building I'd consider a friend. I guess Max, but he's my boss.

Thankfully though, since I've become an RA no one has really been interested in becoming friends with me. And since I don't like eating with people it's all worked out. And besides no one would be stupid enough to sit down with me… Until today! The two girls from before sit down a seat away from me.

"So I'm guessing you're single since this hamburger has more of a personality than you do." The blonde says.

I look over at her. I want to smile so badly, but I hold it back. "What makes you think that you can sit next to me? Let alone speak to me?"

"You said to find you if there's an emergency." She replied.

"And what's the fucking emergency?"

"You need a new personality." She smirks.

I want to be angry, but it was clever. "And your name is?" I smirk.

"Tris."

Tris… I wonder if it's short for something. "Look I'm not paid enough to deal with your mindless flirting. So unless you have something important to say to me, just go back to talking with your friend." I go back to eating; hoping that her friend will leave and I can just talk to her. I have no idea why, but I want to spend more time with her.

**TRIS POV**

Oh my god, why did I open my mouth. If I weren't sitting next to Eric right now my hand would be banging against my forehead. I never speak out of turn. I always keep quiet. Why am I opening my mouth to my RA? Caleb told me to be nice to the RA's, don't get in trouble with them because they can make your life a living hell. And I really think that Eric is gonna put me on his hit list right now with that look that he is giving me.

Christina looks at me with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?" She whispers.

I shrug unable to come up with an answer.

"Hey stiff, remember that I'm your RA not a friend. Don't treat me like you'd treat her." He nods his head to Christina. "And if I remember correctly you and her are right across the hall from me. So I'd be careful what you do, because all I have to do is knock."

I nod at him. "Got it." He walks away. "And by the way my name is Tris, you better learn it."

He turns around. He smirks at me and walks away again. I watch Eric as he puts his stuff away. He turns to look at me again, meeting my eyes. He sighs and walks away.

"Tris, you've gotta learn to keep your mouth shut. I mean I thought I was a bit candorish, but that was even out of my comfort zone." Christina said to me. "But I can't believe you compared his personality to a hamburger. Who does that?" Christina laughed.

I joined her, but I kept thinking about Eric. How come he was eating alone? Every one else here was eating with someone talking except for him. Aside from the fact that this was one of the only spots left, I figured if someone sat next to him he would smile. The happiest I've seen him is when he smirks. That's not a smile. That's like "hey baby." I smile at my joke.

"What are you thi-" Chris starts to say, but she's interrupted.

"Hey, do you guys mind if we join you?" I looked up to see the guy who got yelled at by Max in the meeting standing there. He's smiling at us. He's already starting to take a seat.

"Sure." I say after looking at Christina, who's already nodding.

"Thanks, I'm Uriah." He smiles. "This is Will and Al."

"Nice to meet you guys." Will says.

Al smiles. "Hey."

Will sit's next to Christina, Uriah is next to me. And Al pulls up a chair from another table to sit at the head of the table instead of being on the end.

"So you're the girl who asked if the RA's were single?" Will asks Christina.

She laughs. "It was supposed to be a joke, but Eric took it a little too seriously. You missed it, a few minutes ago Tris compared his personality to a hamburger when we sat by him."

Uriah looks at me with his mouth open. "You did not! My brother is the RA on my floor. He says that Eric is crazy. Like no friends, and he's that RA you hear about that tortures the floor."

"I'd rather face him than Four." I respond. "Four look's like he could snap me in half without trying."

"No way. Four is friends with my brother. He's quiet, but he's a good guy. Thankfully I live on my brothers floor."

"Don't you mean unthankfully?" Al jokes.

"I'd rather get in trouble from my brother. What's he gonna do give me a wedgie."

"No!" A voice calls. "I'm gonna call mom and tell her all the stupid shit you're trying to pull Pedrad." I'm assuming that's Uriah's brother. "Hey, I'm Zeke, I'm this pansycake's brother, and RA. I'm assuming you all know Four."

We all nod.

"Ah yes, the big mouth from earlier." Four smiles with a laugh, his eyes lit up when he smiled.

"Oh so you can smile and laugh? I would of never known from earlier." I say without thinking. Christina looks at me with wide eyes again.

Zeke laughs. "Four is hilarious. Not when he's in RA mode though then he's this colossal tool. Eric's the one you gotta watch out for." Four and Zeke join us. "So what's on everyone's agenda for tonight?"

"I wanna take Tris to a party. She's never been to a college party." Christina smiles.

"If you can find a party Christina, then you can take me. But I doubt you're gonna find a great party tonight."

"Well we could always have a party in our room." Christina joked.

"That is a great idea." Uriah smiled.

"Uriah, you do realize you're talking in front of RA's?" Zeke joked.

"Oh come on. We gotta play candor or dauntless." Uriah smiles. "We haven't played that in years, and we have new people to play with. It would be a blast."

"Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"It's truth or dare, but if you don't answer you gotta take off a piece of cothing." Uriah smiles.

"Bro, you forgot to mention that you're drinking the entire time." Zeke laughed. "And as long as you're not on my floor I don't care."

"And I never heard any of this… As long as we're invited." Four laughed.

"Great. Candor or dauntless in our room tonight then." Christina smiled.

After everyone had exchanged numbers Christina dragged me away from the group to get ready for "party".

**So what did you all think? I am dying to know. Please review. I will respond to all of them I promise! And the next chapter will be up in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I wanted to give a little surprise with two chapters in one week. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

Chapter Two: "Candor or Dauntless: Part I"

**Tris POV**

Christina spent an hour and a half getting me ready for this stupid "party". It's not even a party if it's in your room. Whatever, I just let her do what she wants. It's not worth starting a fight over on the first night there.

"I can't believe how great you look." Christina smiles at me.

"You look pretty great yourself Chris." I smile as I look at her outfit. She has a short skirt and a crop top on. She tried to get me to wear something similar, but it's not me. I convinced her to let me wear soft black shorts and a black crop top.

"Tris, someone is gonna end up making out with you tonight. You look hot." She smiles. "Look for yourself."

I glance at myself in the mirror. Wow, she made plain old me look stunning. She kept my makeup simple with sparkly brown eye shadow and a muted pink lip. I look like me, but more polished.

"Thank you Chris." I smile. "You made me look beautiful. And you even got my hair to curl." I laugh.

Chris's phone went off. "Uriah and the guys are coming. They have a bottle of whiskey with them."

"We're seriously drinking tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah! That's what you do at a party." Christina turns on some music. Not too loud, but louder than what I would put on.

Someone knocks at the door. I look through the peephole and see Eric there. I open with a sigh. "Yes Eric?"

Eric looks at me with his mouth open. He looks up and down at me. I want to cross my arms, but I don't want him to see that his gaze is bothering me, even though I can feel my cheeks getting red. "I, uh, came over to say to lower the music a bit. It's kinda loud."

"Got it." Chris says lowering it a bit. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Eric looks at Christina. I can hear her putting stuff away. "You look good Tris." He smiles at me.

"Thanks Eric." I want to invite him tonight, but he doesn't seem like the type to join in. "Have a good night. If it's too loud let me know." I watch as Eric opens the door to his room.

"Have fun." He smiles.

I close the door. Turning back to Christina. "What?" I ask when I see her starring at me with the evilest smile.

"You look good Tris." She says in an Eric like tone. "I think tough guy Eric likes you."

I roll my eyes at her. "No way. Not possible."

"Nope. I think he likes you. "Oh Tris you look good." She laughs. A knock on the door interrupts her. "We will finish this later."

Christina opens the door. Standing in front of us are Uriah, Al, Will, Zeke, Four and three girls that I don't recognize.

"Hey, we brought some more people." Uriah smiles. "This is Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. They live on my floor."

"Nice to meet you guys." I smile at them. They seem nice. And who can't use more friends.

Uriah pulled out two bottles of Whiskey. "Shall we play candor or dauntless?"

"Shots first bro." Zeke smiles. Uriah hands him the bottle. Zeke takes a sip and passes it on. Once we've all taken a sip the game begins. We've all sat down in a circle on the floor.

"So the rules are you have to do a shot before your challenge, and if you don't want to answer or do it then you can take off an article of clothing." Uriah starts. "So who wants to go first?"

"I will." Christina says. She takes a sip of whiskey.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss the person you think is the best looking." Uriah laughs.

Christina looks around the room. "Hm." She smiles as she makes eye contact with Will. She goes over to him and kisses him, tongue included.

"Oh my." Will laughs.

"Four, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He says after his shot.

"What's your real name?"

"I said dauntless." He laughs,

"Well I dare you to answer the question."

Four just rolls his eyes, as he takes off his shirt. The girls holler and whistle. I can't help but stare at him. His body is amazing. I look away before I get caught.

"Tris, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I smile. He hands me the bottle.

"I dare you to give Zeke a makeover."

I laugh. "Chris can I use your makeup?" She nods as she laughs.

"Why do I have to get the makeover?" Zeke laughs.

"Don't worry, I will make you look like the beautiful flower that you are." I quickly gather Chris's make up slathering Zeke in blush and bronzer, blue eye shadow, and red lipstick. "See I told you you'd look amazing." I say as I show him his face.

"Shit. I look like our mom." Zeke laughs.

"Uriah, candor or dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Uriah looks uncomfortable, but answers. "Marlene."

Marlene looks red, but smiles.

The game continues. After two rounds we finished the first bottle. Marlene had to kiss Uriah, Zeke had to go knock on the neighbors door asking for ice while wearing his beautiful face, Lynn refused to answer a question about who she liked, Al had to kiss then he had to speak in third person for the remainder of the round, and Shauna had to French kiss Zeke.

We played again. Christina got a look in her eye as she asked me "Candor or dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"You have to play seven minutes in heaven with Eric." She laughs.

I stare at her. "W-what?" I stutter.

"You heard me. Go!"

"Tris, just take something off. Don't bother Eric." Four says, all traces of smiles gone from his face. He looks downright angry at Eric's name being mentioned.

"I'll do it." I get up. "You better knock on the door when seven minutes is up." I tell Christina. I open the door. I can hear everyone rushing to the door when it closes. I gather some amount of courage and knock on Eric's door.

He opens it up wearing basketball shorts and a shirt with the selves missing. "Yes?" He looks good, like a normal college kid.

"Um…" I stare. I look at his arms, they are covered with tattoo's, but only to where it would be covered by a shirt.

"You must want something if you knocked on my door." He smirks. He's leaning against his door starring at me.

"Yes I do."

"And what's that?"

"This." I pull him to me and kiss him. At first he doesn't do anything, but then he gets in to the kiss. His hand goes to my waist and pulls him closer to me. The other one goes to my hair. His tongue licks my lips and I open my mouth. I feel his tongue against mine. He tastes like mint.

**Eric POV**

I hear someone knock on my door. I open without looking. I see Tris standing there. She's biting her lip. She doesn't say anything.

"Yes?" I say as I stand there. I can hear noise coming from her room. She must have people in there. Why is she standing in front of me then?

"Um…" She trails off.

"You must want something if you knocked on my door." I smirk. I lean against the door waiting for her to say what she wants.

"Yes I do."

"And what's that?" I ask curiously.

"This." She pulls me to her and kisses me. For a moment I stand there, not doing anything. But then my hand is on her waist pulling her closer to me. The other is tangled in her hair. My tongue licks her lips, wanting in. I deepen this kiss more. She tastes like whiskey. It's not what I expect from her. Her hands are around my neck keeping me against her, like I'm gonna go anywhere.

She pulls back for a second looking me in the eyes with a smile. I smile back at her before I pull her to kiss her again.

Suddenly, there is a knock coming from her door. Not just any knock, but people pounding on her door. We pull apart, starring at one another.

She bites her lip. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Randomly kissing you. I didn't have it planned it sorta just happened." She smiles.

"What do you mean?" I say laughing.

"We're playing a game. Christina dared me to kiss you." She pauses. "I didn't think I'd actually go through with it. I thought I'd chicken out when you answered."

"You're playing truth or dare?" I smile. I realize my hands are still in her hair and on her waist. She nods. "Why'd you get dared to kiss me, of all people?"

"Chris heard your comment earlier." She gets red. "Well I should get back." She moves her hands from my neck.

"Okay." I frown. I move my hands off her. I want to put them back; they were comfortable there.

"Do you wanna join us?" She asks.

"Who's with you?"

"Chris, me, some people from our floor, people from other floors." She looks like she's hiding something.

"Anyone I would know?"

"Maybe Zeke and Four."

When I hear Four's name I sigh. "I better not." She looks sad when I say no. "But you're more than welcome to join me later." That sounded creepy. Like I'm gonna kidnap her.

She smiles. "Do you have your phone?" I pull it from my pocket and hand it to her. She puts her number in and texts herself. "I'll talk to you later tonight then." She smiles and goes back to her room.

What just happened?

**Remember to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. I finished a chapter which means I get to post a chapter! I hope you all love it. It continues from where we left off. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

Chapter Three: "Candor or Dauntless: Part II"

**Tris POV**

I go back in my room to cheers and whistles.

"Damn Tris way to get everyone hot and bothered." Shauna smiles. "Who knew you had it in you."

"So is Eric a good kisser?" Christina asks.

The guys look revolted. Four looks angry. "I don't kiss and tell." I laugh with the girls. I grab my phone and quickly save Eric's number. "So are we still playing?"

We kept playing until the second bottle was gone. In that time I had managed to kiss all the guys- Four was by far the best kisser in the group, Four had to go skipping up and down the hall wearing a fluffy skirt of Christina's, Zeke had to touch up his make up, Al had to kiss Lynn, Marlene kept having to kiss Uriah, Shauna had to kiss Zeke and Uriah had to use my nerf gun and get a kill shot on the next person who walked in the hall. He got this girl who looked so angry.

After the last sip, Uriah, Zeke, and the girls left. Four stood by the door. "Make sure they get to bed." He says looking at Will and Christina. They were kissing in the corner. "If you need a place to stay Tris just text me." I nod, but I'm not gonna take him up on the offer.

Al tapped me on the shoulder. "Do you want me to take him back to the room?"

"Nah, I'll talk with Christina." I replied.

"Okay, if you need a place to crash just text me and I'll sleep on Will's bed and you can stay on mine." Al offered.

"Thanks, I'll let you know if I need to." I smiled.

He and Four left together. I could hear them laughing as they walked down the hall. I looked at the pair left in the room. There's no way that they are going to separate. I sighed. I looked at the door. I quickly grab some pajamas, my keys, and my phone.

"Chris I'll stay somewhere else for the night." I say. I hear her say something like okay. I walk out and stare at Eric's door. I knock on the door.

**Eric POV**

I hear a knock on the door. It's 1 in the morning who's knocking? God this better not be a fucking emergency on the first night. I peer through the peephole. Tris is standing there.

"What's up?" I yawn.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Christina has a guy in the room and I was wondering if I could crash with you." She says with a small smile. "I mean Al said I could sleep in his bed, but if Will comes back in the middle of the night then I'm gonna have to get up. And Four said if I need a place to crash to text him, but I don't wanna take him up on that offer." She rambles.

I laugh at her rambling. "Sure, you can crash here." I open the door wider allowing her to pass.

"Thank you." She smiles

"So how'd the game go?" I ask pushing the lock on the door.

"It was alright, I'm sure you could hear us laughing, we were kinda loud." She laughs, "It was nice to get to know people though. Too bad you didn't join us. What'd you end up doing tonight?"

"I just relaxed. I read a book and then went to bed not too long ago." I hop on the bed. I should of joined them. They sounded like they were having fun. All did was read a book.

"Mind if I change?"

"Do what you gotta do." I look at her one last time before laying back on the bed. As much as I want to look it's not right.

"Enjoy the show?"

I laugh, "I'm a gentlemen, I looked away."

"Thanks." She smiles. "If you give me a pillow and extra blanket I'll sleep on the floor."

I look at her like she has two heads. Why would she sleep on the floor? "Tris, the bed is huge. We can both sleep on the bed and not even touch."

She laughs and climbs over me to where I hadn't been sleeping. "Thank you Eric. And thanks for putting up with us tonight. I'm pretty sure we were loud." She never mentions the kiss. Why? I liked that kiss. I vote for another.

"It's fine. The only time you guys were loud was after we kissed." I laugh laying back. I reach over and turn out the light. "So… why did you go through with that kiss?" I ask before I could stop myself.

"I don't know. I didn't wanna seem like a wimp." She sighs. She lays back turning to me. She's less than an arms length away from me.

"That's the only reason?" I smirk.

She stares as me. "Well… Why wouldn't I kiss you? You're good looking." She smiles. "You obviously enjoyed it before."

"I did. And I think that's why you're here now." Eric moved his hand to my waist. "Am I wrong?"

"Not exactly. Chris does have a guy in the room, but I wasn't trying to make a move on you." She says.

"I know, because I'm the one who's making a move on you." I laugh. My hand goes from her waist to her hair.

Tris smiles at me. She leans forward and kisses me. I pull her closer to me. Her lips are soft. Her tongue trails against my lips, exploring my mouth. After a few minutes I pull back.

"I really did only knock on your door to crash." She laughs. "Not for a booty call with the cute RA."

I laugh at her comment. "Don't worry. I don't have any condoms, so that thought never crossed my mind."

Tris laughs. "We should probably get to bed."

"Probably. Just so you know my alarm is set for 8 so I can go running. You stay here while I run if you want." I lay flat on my back, ready for sleep.

"Could I join you?" Tris yawns. "I was planning to go when I got up anyway."

"Won't you have a hangover?"

"I'm not drunk Eric, just buzzed. I'll be fine." She settles next to me.

"Okay Tris." I smile.

**I hope you loved it. Don't forget to review. I believe I've responded to just about everyone who's reviewed except those who were "guest". Can't wait to hear what you have to say. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finished a chapter, which means you guys get to read another chapter. I'm so glad that you all like it. Your reviews were awesome! It was lovely to hear what you guys think. I believe I responded to everyone's review, expect for those of you who reviewed as "Guest". I know that you guys are gonna like what I have in store in this chapter! A lovely shout out to AMeansToOurEnd who has been beta-ing this story for me since the beginning! Please review!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: "Training Day"<p>

**Tris POV**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. _I hear an alarm go off. Suddenly, my pillow is moving. I groan.

"Tris." I hear my name called. "Tris."

I open my eyes slowly. Half of my body is on top of Eric, with my face right next to his. "Yeah?"

"Do you still want to go running?" Eric asks me. His hand is warm against my back.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Eight oh one." He laughs. "Normally by now I'm brushing my teeth."

"I'll go running with you." I smile. I use his chest to push myself up, moving my legs to climb over him, and without thinking I end straddling him. Eric stiffens underneath me. "Sorry." I can feel "Eric Jr." straining to stand at attention. I can feel myself blush. I've never been intimate with a guy, so this is a new situation for me. I look up at Eric.

Eric takes a deep breath. "You know I really want to joke about this, but I'm having trouble concentrating right now." His hands go to my waist.

"Shouldn't I be moving?" I ask. "Wait… I mean moving off you."

Eric laughs. "So are we still on for running? Cause you can go back to sleep if you want." He hands tighten on my hips. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in my bed when I got back."

I roll my eyes at him. "I can be ready in 15 minutes." His hands release my hips. "Meet you in the hall." He nods. I grab my stuff from his desk and quickly depart. No one is in the hall at this hour. It looks dead. I quickly open my door.

Christina is the only one in her bed. I guess she and Will decided to part ways for the night. I throw my stuff on the bed. I quickly throw on my running clothes and grab my toiletries heading to the bathroom.

As I brush my teeth all I can think about is Eric. Why is he hanging out with me? Uriah said that he doesn't have friends. Why did he ask me to go running with him? Let alone let me stay there last night. Then we wake up cuddling? Didn't we go to sleep apart?

I spit and quickly put my hair in a secure braid. I see Eric standing in front of my door.

"What took you so long?" He laughs.

"Well I had to brush my teeth." I open my door and toss my stuff in there. "I only took ten minutes. You're just fast."

"Does you brushing your teeth mean you wanted a good morning kiss?" He smirks. "Because I think we forgot that."

"We can discuss that later." I smile. "I thought we were gonna run." I put my room key in my bra.

"Then let's go." Eric starts jogging to the stairs. I follow. We run down the stairs, he starts out going around the main part of the deserted campus, then through the parking lot, and then we are jogging around the entire campus. It's not a hard route. I do like it though. I wish there was a rougher path. After two hours we are in front of the dorm again.

"I'm surprised you kept up." Eric smiled.

"It's not a tough route." I smile back.

"So about that morning kiss." He comes closer to me. His hands are on my hips.

"So you want kisses every day then, not just when I'm drinking." I tease.

"What if I said, any time I could get them?"

"Is this you flirting?"

"Nope, this is me taking what I want."

I stretch on my toes and give him a chaste kiss. "Happy?"

He makes a face. "That was nice, but I'm thinking more along the lines of last night." He pulls me closer and really kisses me. His kiss is better than the one last night. Maybe it's from all our adrenaline from our run. "That's the type of kiss I wanted." He says when he pulls back.

"Those are the types of kisses I reserve for someone I'm dating." I say carefully.

"Yeah and?"

**Eric POV**

I look at Tris. I basically just said that I want to be in a relationship with her. I stupidly put all of my eggs in one basket. And it's only her second day here.

She stares at me. "Are you saying you want to be in a relationship with someone you only met yesterday?"

I shrug. "I mean we don't have to be in a serious relationship." I pause. "We could just be friends who kiss from time to time, maybe spend the night together, get food together, and workout together."

She laughs at my statement. "That sounds like a couple without being a couple. Actually that sounds like friends with benefits. Minus the benefits."

"So we don't have to put a label on it. I mean I just like spending time with you, anything else that happens is an added bonus." I run my hand through my hair. She kisses my cheek.

"I like spending time with you too."

I pull out my ID and open the door watching Tris go in first. We take the stairs back up. I let her go in front of me. Being honest, I just like watching her walk in those pants. She looks good.

We arrive at our doors. We both pause unsure of what to do.

"So is this run going to be a daily thing?" She asks.

"I run daily, except Sundays. And then when it gets cold I go to the gym."

"When do you go during the week?"

I pause. "It kinda depends on my schedule. I try to go at 6, but I have some 8am classes so I was gonna change it to 5."

"P.M." She says.

"A.M." I laugh. "Still wanna run with me?"

"Yes. I'd like that. All my classes are at 8 or 9 and I get done by 1." She says with a huge smile. It's a smile that I would like to see more.

"Then it's a date for the semester." I say before I can stop myself.

"Great. I'll see you later then. Text me." She goes in to her room before I can say anything else.

I smile as I enter my room. I quickly strip and head in to the bathroom attached to the room. It's the only perk to being an RA on an underclassmen's floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Reviews please! Also don't forget to check out polyvore, Rockin1323, you can see what the girls are wearing in the story. It helps me get an idea of what they're wearing and what they look like! Thanks for reading... Until the next update<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Thank you for your lovely reviews! I love reading what you all have to say, all of your comments were great and I responded to you all. I want to thank AMeansToOurEnd for beta'ing this for me. I can't wait to see what you all think! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: "Party?"<p>

**Eric POV**

The weekend went by quickly, for the first time. I spent a good time of it with Tris. It's like we had a routine. She and I would end up getting breakfast together after our jog, we were the only one's that were there. Then later at night we would hang out. It was like we started our days together and ended them together. Having a friend was a nice change.

I walk towards the basement. The building is having a "get to know you" party. It sounds just as horrible as it is going to be. Either way I have to be there. All RA's have to be there. I arrive fifteen minutes early to help Max set up.

"So what exactly are we setting up Max?" I ask as I see him putting plastic tablecloths up.

"It's not much, just some food and drinks." He pauses. "Zeke said he would bring his speaker down and play some music."

"Is that the one that was confiscated by him last year?" I say with a smile. If I remember correctly, he took it from someone who was having a party in their room at 2 in the morning on a Wednesday. Zeke got so mad at this kid that he kept the speaker. Max nods laughing.

"I'm hoping that kid isn't in the building this year," he pauses, "so I saw that you've been running with one of the transfer girls." I shrug. "Are you friends with her?" I shrug again. "Seriously, don't make me act like a girl getting clues from you."

"Yes. We're running buddies." I set up the last tablecloth.

"Running buddies?" Max asks incredulity. "Eric can't you just say that you have a friend? Why is that so hard?"

"Would I have a running buddy if they weren't my friend?" Why is he asking so many fucking questions?

"Eric when was the last time you had a friend in this building that wasn't me?"

"I was friends with Four and Zeke my freshmen year." I respond back. Four and I roomed together with another guy, Amar. But Amar got kicked out, which led to me and Four getting in a fight, and they separated us. We haven't spoken on good terms since that night.

"Yeah, and you don't speak to them."

"I spoke to Four the other day."

"And did that conversation include cursing?" I shrug like a child. "Eric I'm just glad you have someone else to talk to aside from me. It's good for you to have a friend."

"You wouldn't consider Tori and I friends?" I ask. I lean against the pillar, waiting to hear his response.

"Eric the only time you talk to her is when she's creating your tattoo's. You can be friends with her, but I'm talking about someone that you can speak to without holding back. If the transfer is a friend to you, then I'm happy. It's great to see you talk to someone."

I go to respond, but Zeke comes in interrupting our conversation.

"Hey Max, I have the speaker and the playlist all ready." Zeke looks at me. "It's about three hours long, it should cover the length of the event." Even Zeke knows that calling this a party would be a lie.

The other RA's in the building arrived, followed by the remainder of the building. Halfway through Tris and her friends walked in. Tris was wearing a dress, it was kinda short, and she looked pretty. I smile at her when we make eye contact. She and her friends are talking to Four and Zeke. Four puts an arm around her shoulder. She's laughing at something. I really want to go over there and move his arm. Before I could do that Uriah is pulling her away from Four, making her dance with him. She's laughing, and she just looks beautiful. Finally she separates from her friends and walks in my direction.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hey." I pause. "You look like you're having fun." I keep any tone of jealousy out of my voice.

"Eh, Four decided to use me as an arm rest, and Uriah pulled me to dance. I swear I think I flashed someone my panties." She laughs.

"Well I didn't see the color of them, so I think you're okay." I laugh.

"Good. So how come you're standing here all alone?" She leans against the pillar with me.

"I'm just taking in the scenery. People watching is a past time of mine."

"Mine too. See anything good?" She says excited.

"I did." I pause. "There was this cute girl who all the guys were hitting on."

She looks confused for a second and then begins to blush. "Only one guy is hitting on me." She laughs.

"Two." I bargain.

"Really? You and who else?" She blushes.

"Four." I say simply.

She looks at me shaking her head. "No way."

Suddenly, Christina is standing next to Tris. "Hi Eric."

"Hi." I say back.

"Tris, how'd you manage to get all the way over here?" Christina says with a huge smile.

**Tris POV**

I look at Christina, "I walked, ya know using my legs." I hear Eric laugh next to me.

"Well come back, Zeke wants everyone to hear how he was able to get a free speaker."

I sigh. I really want to roll my eyes. Christina knows that Eric and I are friends, but she just doesn't like him. "I'll be right there. I promise." Christina nods and walks away.

"You better get back," Eric says to me. "Your group misses you."

"I know, are we still watching a movie tonight?" I ask hopefully.

Eric nods. "Yes, horror movie at ten."

"Great, I'll see you then Eric." I walk back to our group.

Four stands next to me. "Eric seems chatty today."

I laugh. "No, I just went to go bother him."

"Why?" He says curiously.

"Just following my brothers advice." I smile. Four seems way too interested in why I'm talking to Eric. Before he can say something Zeke begins to tell us this story about how he managed to get a free speaker from this freshman that was having a party at two in the morning. I laugh at the right parts, but it doesn't interest me much.

"Hey everyone." Max yells over the music. Zeke runs over and turns it down. "I just wanted to let you know that starting in two weeks, some of the RA's will be giving self defense lessons. If you want to take part you should sign up now. We just want a head count, if you just show up it's okay. But if you sign up now, you will definitely get a free shirt." Max laughs.

I look over at Chris. "Think we should sign up?"

"Self defense would be good to know. I'd like to be prepared in case anything were to happen." We look over at Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. "You guys gonna sign up too?"

"I think so. Its been a while since I've taken a self defense class." Lynn responds.

We all walk over and sign our names. I see that Four, Zeke, Eric, Max, and a girl named Tori are going to be teaching the classes. They are offered at different times during the week. The first one is two weeks from today.

After a while, Chris and I decide to head back. We take the long way back, working off some of the cake we ate. Well I'm working it off, I ate three pieces of chocolate cake. My mom rarely made cake at home, and if she did it was vanilla. Apparently chocolate had too much sugar in it. Food at home is kinda bland, barely any seasoning.

"So Four seems interested in you." Christina says out of the blue.

I laugh. "What'd ya mean?"

"Exactly what I said silly. When you went to talk to Eric, he kept looking over at you." She paused. "I think he's gonna ask you out soon, I think he's harboring a huge crush."

"No way. But Will on the other hand. He is definitely feeling you. What happened that night? You haven't gone in to too many details." Chris is easy to distract.

"Oh we mainly made out." She blushed.

"I know that. I was there for half of that." I smile. "I stayed somewhere else in case you guys needed the room." I say without thinking.

"Will left after he found out that I wasn't going to have sex with him. I'm all for drunken hook ups, but not the first night I meet someone. Besides… Wait where did you stay? I distinctly remember seeing you in your bed when I woke up."

Shit! I thought she knew I wasn't there. "Oh, I crashed on Eric's floor." I pause. "Al said I could crash in Will's bed, but I didn't wanna have to go back to the room at four in the morning cause you guys were finished."

"Eric had you sleep on the floor?"

"No he offered to give me his bed, but I wasn't gonna steal his bed from him. He has a soft rug on the floor so it wasn't so bad." I lie. I can hear the lie coming out of my mouth, sounding horrible, but I'm gonna stick with it. I'm not sure why I feel the need to lie about my friendship with Eric.

Christina looks at me strangely. "Okay…" She says, "Anyway, Will is a great kisser." She continues. She opens the door to the room.

I look at the time. There's about fifteen minutes before ten. I start to get my stuff ready for tomorrow morning. I grab my books and folders, throwing them in my bag. All my classes are back to back. So I don't have time to come back and put my stuff away. I put my workout clothes in my gym bag, shoes, socks, sports bra, pants, and a top. I throw my some extra hair ties in it, as well as my little toiletries bag. If everything goes as planned I should have enough time for a quick shower in the morning.

"Ready for classes to start tomorrow?" Christina asks are seeing me look through my closet.

"Yeah. I'm hoping that I can fit my morning run in each day." I roll my eyes at myself.

"You know they have group classes at the gym each night. If you miss your run you're more than welcome to join me there." Chris offers. "If I don't work out three times a week, my body starts to revolt against me."

"That sounds like a good idea." I quickly grab some jeans and a tank top. I fold them and place them on my desk. I grab some slip on shoes.

"You really like to be planned don't you?" Christina asks.

"Once I have a schedule then I'm less organized." I smile. "When are your classes tomorrow?"

"I start at 12. I don't get done until 5 tomorrow. We should get dinner tomorrow when I get back."

"That'd be great. I'll try not to be loud when I get up tomorrow."

Chris laughs. "I can sleep through just about anything. Don't worry about it."

I laugh. I look at the time and see it's ten. I toss my pajamas in my workout bag. I exit quietly and knock on Eric's door. He opens up with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Let me know. I can't wait to hear what you have to say in your review ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New chapters here! I hope you guys like this. There are some little lemons in here! I know that you all are going to enjoy them. And I know that this chapter is a little short, but I promise the chapters that are coming are going to make up for it! As usual I'm throwing an ever loving shout out to AMeansToOurEnd for beta'ing this for me! She assured me that you would all love it! Which I hope that you all do!**

**Quickly, just want to say thanks for all of your reviews. They were so lovely to read. I love hearing what you all have to say. I responded to all of you except the few that responded as "guest". I hope you all review again! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: "Movie Night"<p>

**Tris POV**

I walk in to Eric's room. I put my stuff on the floor near his desk. I only meant to bring my pajamas with me, now it looks like I planned on staying the night. I sigh. I turn around to see him standing a foot away from me. He pulls me to him and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck. He picks me up, and pins me against the door. I moan lightly. He pulls back with a smile.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"That's what I wanted to do when Four had his arms around you earlier." He starts to kiss my neck, sucking lightly. My head rests against the door. "Is it bad that I just want to give you one hickey so guys know not to flirt with you?" He breathes against my neck.

"No hickeys. You're the only guy that flirts with me." I smirk.

"That's not true. Four is definitely flirting with you." He bites my ear lobe. "I don't like it."

"Well I'm definitely not interested." I laugh. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Four? No way." He smiles, "I'm the one that you're kissing." He kisses me again. He bites my lip. "I am right?" He pulls back looking me in the eye.

I blush. "Yes, you're the only one that I'm kissing." I want to say something about me kissing the guys in the group, but it's not like I plan on kissing any of them again. It's not like it's a lie, just an omission.

"Okay." He nods before kissing me again.

"So if you're the only one I'm kissing is it the same for you?"

"Yes Tris, I only kiss myself." He laughs.

"Eric! I'm serious." I look him in the eyes.

"Tris you are the only person on this floor that I've kissed." He kisses me again. "I'd really like to keep it that way though."

"Me too." I nod. Eric smiles at me before depositing me on his bed. "So what horror movie are we watching?" I ask.

"Whatever catches our eye." He climbs up, settling in what I've discovered is his spot. I lay next to him, using him as my pillow. "Comfortable?" He asks.

"Very. You make a great pillow." I burrow myself in to his side more. I generally stay off my bed, so once I'm on one I'm ready to pass out.

We decide on an old horror movie that was on TV. Fifteen minutes in I've stopped pay attention to the movie. I close my eyes and listen to Eric's breathing. It's calming and I find myself falling to sleep.

**Eric POV**

Halfway through the movie I look down at Tris and see she's fallen asleep on me. I guess we're gonna have to make movie night earlier next time.

I disentangle her from me, and grab some basketball shorts. I quickly change and climb back in to bed.

"Tris." I gently shake her.

"No." She burrows herself in my bed more.

"Tris either change in to pajamas or get up and go to bed." I say in a firm voice.

Still in a haze, she gets up and goes to her bag. She quickly changes in to her pajamas and then goes back in my bed, covering herself with the blankets. I guess she planned on spending the night.

I climb back in my bed. I make sure my alarm is set. I turn off the TV. I pull Tris close to me. Instantly I fall asleep.

**Tris POV**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._ I hear an alarm go off. It's too early for running. The sun is just coming out. I wanna go back to bed. "Turn it off." I moan.

Eric hit the snooze button, "Five more minutes, then running." He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. Unfortunately, his alarm goes off again. "Come on Tris." Eric pulls the covers back.

I groan again. This seemed like such a good idea yesterday. Five in the morning is too damn early to get up. I get up grudgingly. I look up and see Eric shirtless. It's the first time I've seen him with out his shirt on. He has more tattoos on his chest. He looks really good without his shirt on.

He looks up and laughs. "My eyes are up here." He pauses. "Leave in fifteen." He heads to the bathroom.

I go to my bag and quickly change. I throw my other stuff in there. I wait for Eric to be done in the bathroom. I finally look around his room. I've spent more nights here than in my own. Three out of the four nights I've been here, two were unintentional.

Eric comes out from the bathroom. How is it that even with him just waking up he looks good? I'm sure I have crazy bed head, and he just stands there looking like he's been up for ages. I go in quickly throwing my messy hair in a bun and brushing my teeth.

"Okay I'm ready." I come out and find Eric stretching. I tilt my head to get a better view and thankfully he doesn't catch me. I put my keys in my bra.

"Great. Let's go."

We run from the room, down the stairs, instead of starting through the campus we run through the parking lot, going around the entire campus twice, we then we run through the main campus. We make it back to the dorm in an hour and a half. We stand outside the building catching our breath.

"So are you ready for the first day?" Eric asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess. I'm not ready to sit through four classes though." I laugh.

Eric laughs. "What time are you done?"

"One oh five." I look over at him.

"Great we should get lunch." He smiles.

"It's a date." I laugh.

**So? What did you guys think? I can't wait to see what you all have to say? I love reading your comments. Tell me what you loved, what you hated, what you want to see more of! I'm now dying to see what you guys wanna hear! **

**Thanks for reading, and possibly reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all. It's new chapter time. You've all been great with reviewing. I love hearing what you guys have to say. You're all so kind and supportive. **

**So one request that I saw was to have Four and Will in the story more. Well you guys are getting a chance to see in to the mind of Four! It's gives a different perspective from Tris. I hope you enjoy. **

**Remember there's always a thankful shout out to AMeansToOurEnd for reading this chapter and basically telling me I can do better. Because she was right! If only you could of all seen what the first draft looked like! This is definitely the better version, and you can all thank her for making me step up to my a-game.**

**Don't forget to review please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: "First Day"<p>

**Tris POV**

Finally, my last class of the day. I sit in the front to the side. Someone sits down next to me. I look up and see Four sitting there.

"Hey Tris." He smiles.

"Hey Four." I smile back.

"What are you doing in a junior level class?" He says as he pulls out his book.

"I'm a junior." I laugh. "How old did you think I was?"

"Nineteen, not twenty." He smiles.

"I am nineteen, but graduated early from high school. Instead of using the year to work I went right in to college."

Four nods. "Wow, didn't know I was sitting next to a genius. Remind me when it's test time to study with you, and then cheat off you."

I laugh at him. "So what'd you end up doing after that "party" in the basement?"

"Zeke and I just chilled, nothing so exciting. What'd you and Christina end up doing?"

"Oh just got ready for today. I think I crashed around ten thirty. I got up at five this morning to go running with Eric." I smile. It was a good run.

"So you and Eric are friends then?" The look in Four's eyes say that he wants to know more, but he's not going to like hearing it.

"We go running together. It's not like we're a couple." I say.

"So you're work out buddies?" He asks.

"Friends and work out buddies." I correct him.

"Be careful, Eric won't think twice before crushing you."

I start to bite my pen. "I'll remember that when we're running." I smile.

"Think the professor's gonna come in soon?" Four jokes, changing the subject.

"I don't know. If I was a professor I would show up thirty minutes before class was gonna end. Just to herd out the weak."

"I had a professor who did that once." He smiles wide. "It was horrible. It was a night class too. There were only thirty people in the entire class. By the time the professor got there, there were only five people left. She counted the ones who left absent."

"No. That's horrible." I laugh. "I can't imagine that ever happening." We continue to joke around until the professor comes in. He decides that the first class is dedicated to the course material. Just like all my other classes. I dutifully take notes, unlike Four. He writes down a few bullet points. By the end of class my hand is starting to cramp.

"You're all free to go. See you Wednesday."

"Thank god," I say packing up my books, "my hand feels like it is going to fall off."

"That's what you get for taking a bunch of notes newbie." He laughs.

"I'll be the one prepared for the test." I reply simply. We walk out heading in the same direction. "So what are you up to now?"

"Heading to the student union and getting lunch before my next class. How about you?"

"Going to the dorm to nap." I laugh. "I feel like I've been up for hours. I guess that's what I get for waking up at 5."

Four laughs. "Morning runs suck. That's why I go to the gym after classes."

"Yeah, but I feel off balance if I don't run in the morning. I mean I work out at night certain days, but I need a morning run to clear my head and get me going for the day."

"I get ya. I feel like crap the days I don't go to the gym." He smiles. "Well I'm going this way. I'll see you later for dinner though."

"Sounds good." I smile. I watch Four walk in the other direction. He really is good looking. I get why all the girls consider him to be the good-looking RA. I think about the game of "candor or dauntless" on my way back to the dorm. I wonder if Chris hadn't of dared me to kiss Eric if he and I would be friends. I mean either way she and Will would of ended up making out. I probably would've taken Four up on his offer of crashing in his room instead of asking Eric. Hmm… That's something to think about. I'm taken away from my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

It's a text from Four: I should of told you to join me for lunch. I'm an idiot. Interested in joining or did you already make it to your bed? :P

I smile as I respond: It's okay. I'm standing in front of the dorms. I don't have the energy to go all the way to the student union. Wednesday? :)

He immediately responds: It's a date :)

I smile. I head in to the building up to my room. I know I'm supposed to get lunch with Eric, but after that last class I'm beat. Four class in one day sucks, especially with the amount of notes that I take. I knock on his door. After knocking a few times with no response I go to my room. I kick off my shoes, throw my bag on the ground, and crash on my extremely comfortable bed.

**Four POV**

Throughout the class I listen and write down the main points. The slides are online. I can review everything there. I glace at Tris and see that she's writing like crazy. But it's not what on the slides, but all the extra stuff that he's saying. Maybe I should ask to copy her notes later. Hell she may be a good person to study with. Hey, study dates. I hold in the laugh that is dying to come out of my mouth.

"You're all free to go. See you Wednesday." Our professor finally says after an hour.

"Thank god," Tris says rubbing her hand, "my hand feels like it is going to fall off."

"That's what you get for taking a bunch of notes newbie." I laugh.

"I'll be the one prepared for the test." We head out in the same direction. "So what are you up to now?"

"Heading to the student union and getting lunch before my next class. How about you?"

"Going to the dorm to nap." She laughs. "I feel like I've been up for hours. I guess that's what I get for waking up at 5."

I laugh, scratching the back of my neck. "Morning runs suck. That's why I go to the gym after classes."

"Yeah, but I feel off balance if I don't run in the morning. I mean I work out at night certain days, but I need a morning run to clear my head and get me going for the day."

"I get ya. I feel like crap the days I don't go to the gym. Well I'm going this way. I'll see you later for dinner though?"

"Sounds good." She smiles.

I head in the other direction. I walk towards the student union, grabbing a sandwich before meeting up with Zeke. I go to our normal area and spot him. "Hey man what's up?"

"I need a reminder as to why I thought I would be able to take two classes before 12." He has his phone out in front of him playing a game. "Let's skip. It's only syllabus week."

"That's because you're fucking dense man. You don't listen to me ever. No way are we skipping. It's only day one. Let's save it for when we're hung over." I laugh.

"Whatever." He grumbles.

"So guess which resident I have class with? You only get one guess."

"Your resident or one of mine? Because if you have class with my brother I feel sorry for you and that professor." Zeke jokes looking up from his game.

"My resident. Actually Eric's." I roll my eyes.

"Are we talking about the girl you tried to make out with? Cause that girl is smoking. Don't tell Shauna."

"I didn't try to make out with her, I did."

"Yeah that's not what I heard from Shauna. She says Tris thought you tried too hard to make out with her." Zeke has a huge smile on his face. This is not gonna end well for my ego.

"No way! It was a kiss- a fucking great kiss you pansycake." I laugh taking Uriah's term. "You know what screw this." I pull out my phone. "We can settle this today." I quickly text her: I should've told you to join me for lunch. I'm an idiot. Interested in joining or did you already make it to your bed? :P

"Yeah what ya gonna do?" Zeke rolls his eyes, going back to his game.

"She can join us." I shrug. "We can settle this debate."

My phone dings: It's okay. I'm standing in front of the dorms. I don't have the energy to go all the way to the student union. Wednesday? :)

"Damn. She's taking a nap." I sigh. But I respond back to her: It's a date :)

"Are you sure she's taking a nap? She might just want to get as far away from your lips as she can." Zeke and I laugh.

"I don't know. I'm starting to think that Eric has a thing for her." I admit. "I mean they did play "seven minutes in heaven" so who wouldn't get a thing for a girl as hot as her."

"There's no way that Tris could like him."

"Like who?" asks Shauna. She sits down next to Zeke.

"Eric." Zeke replies before I could stop him.

Shauna laughs. "Come on. Did you see that kiss? It was hot! All she could do afterwards was blush."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"So what? A kiss is a kiss. Just because it's hot doesn't mean she's gonna fall in to bed with the guy." Shauna rolls her eyes at me. "Just make a move when we all go to a party. There's supposed to be a huge party this weekend at one of the frat's. You can do something then."

"Whatever you say Shauna." I'm sick of over thinking everything with Tris. I watch Shauna and Zeke together. They've been together since freshmen year. It's sickening to see how in love they can be some days.

"Alright. I'm getting out of here. Watching the two of you makes my lunch come up." I grab my bag and head somewhere away from the sickening couple I called my friends. I settle on heading to my next class fifteen minutes early.

As I wait out side of the room, I see people getting out of their classes. I watch as Eric walks closer to me. He has a huge smile on his face. He doesn't see me and bumps in to me.

"Dude, my b-" He looks up at see's that it's me. "Yeah, never mind."

"Asshole." I say loud enough for him to hear me. He turns around and winks at me. What a fucking douche. What the hell could any girl see in him? He's pathetic, especially with that stupid eyebrow piercing.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like reading from Four's perspective? What do you think of his thoughts on their kiss? Or how he and Zeke interact? Or the last interaction with Eric? **

**Please review. I love hearing what you have to say. It's also possible that if you leave a small request, then it could be in a future chapter!**

**Until the next update...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I believe I responded to you all, except guest. Some of you were able to guess what's happening in future chapters. So I think you're gonna like this chapter. **

**The question of Tris choosing Four or Eric is finally answered! **

**Remember to thank my lovely beta, AMeansToOurEnd, for catching any mistakes I made. **

**Please review. I love hearing what you all think and have to say! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Tiny Little Bed<p>

**Eric POV**

I can't help but smile as I climb the stairs to the third floor. All I've been able to think about for the past few hours is that by two I'll be spending time with Tris. I'm a little surprised that I haven't heard from her yet. I know that she got done around one. I've been expecting a text from her, incisively checking my phone. Quickly, I throw my stuff in my room and knock on her door. Only after knocking for a minute does she answer.

"What?" She barks.

I look at her with wide eyes. She's wearing her clothes from breakfast, but they're all crumpled. "I thought we were getting lunch now."

"Shit! What time is it?" She asks, her hands automatically going to her hair.

"About one forty five." I smile.

"Crap. I've been asleep for longer than I thought." Her hands fly up to her mouth as she yawns.

I smirk at Tris. "Do you wanna go back to sleep?" I'm in the same boat as her, waking up at five for a morning run is draining.

"I think I'm gonna." She pauses. "Do you wanna join me? I'm sure you're tired too."

"Roommate?"

"Chris doesn't get back until five. It's probably the first time I've had the room to myself since I moved in."

I smile at her. "Sure. I'll join you in your tiny little bed."

"Hey, it's way more comfortable than that rock you call a bed. No wonder I sleep on half of you." Tris laughs.

"Okay, let me change." I ruffle her hair.

"Door's unlocked. Let yourself in."

I nod and go back to my room. I throw on some basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt. I can't help but smile as I think of Tris. Her and I are spending most of our time in bed together. I've spent more nights with her sleeping on top of me then I've spent by myself. She's right. It's friends with benefits minus the actual "benefits". I laugh at the idea. I grab my phone and keys.

I knock on Tris's door before entering so she knows it's me. Tris is lying in her bed, she changed from her jeans to shorts. Actually, normal shorts have more fabric to them. I lock the door behind me and climb in next to her, pulling her to me.

"So is us spending time in bed going to be a normal occurrence?" I ask after five minutes. Tris laughs. "Because if it is, can we please spend it in my bed?"

She turns to face me. She has a huge smile on her face. "Eric, your bed is like a rock. There's a reason I sleep on half of you."

I kiss her forehead. "You know, I'm starting to get used to sleeping next to you."

Tris smiles at me. "I like sleeping next to you." She pulls me to her, kissing me. "My favorite part is when I wake up next to you in the morning."

I pull Tris to me and kiss her. One of her small, soft, hands wrap around my neck while the other grabs a handful of hair. My hands travel down her body, stopping when they feel the hot skin on her stomach. I grip her waist harder, Tris moans in my mouth. I pull back and start to kiss her neck. She moans again. That is definitely a sound that I could get used to. I gently bite her neck.

"No hickey's Eric." She laughs. I bite once more, before she pulls my lips back to hers, biting my lower lip.

"You're such a tease." I joke.

Tris rolls her eyes. "You're a distraction."

"A good or bad one?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Good. I think." She replies. I kiss her again. "Good. Definitely a good distraction."

"Good, but these shorts," I pull the fabric at her waist, "these can't even be considered shorts. They are too distracting."

Tris laughs pulling my hand away. "They're pajamas for when it's too hot. I started wearing them once I started sleeping next to you. You're like a damn furnace."

"Well the furnace wants to take a nap. You're distracting me." I maneuver to my back, pulling Tris on top of me.

"Night." She cuddles in to my side. Her breathing starts to lull me to sleep.

**Tris POV**

The bed room door slams shut, immediately waking me. I glance at Eric and he's up too. I smile at him.

"Tris, you're not gonna believe the freaking day I've had." Christina basically screams. My head pops up to look at her. "Did I wake you?"

"You woke us up." Eric grumbles, putting his head back down.

"Why is our RA in our room?" She questions, throwing her back on her bed.

"It was nap time?" I shrug. "Wait… Why is there mud on your clothes?"

"Some jackass on a bike rode through this huge puddle of mud. It's horrible. I couldn't even come back to change." She answers angrily. "But back to my original question. Why is Eric here? In your bed? With you?"

"We decided to take a nap. We got up hours before you- it was needed." I pause. "And as you can see, our clothes have remained on." I pull at Eric's shirt.

"Then why are your jeans on the desk?" Chris says holding them up with an evil grin.

Eric laughs. I hit his shoulder. "Do you like sleeping in jeans?"

"Okay Tris… So are we still getting dinner? Because I am starving." Chris looks at me. Her eyes are burning with questions that are dying to be asked once Eric leaves the room.

"Yeah, let me put my jeans on." I climb over Eric. "Time to get up buddy."

Eric gets out of my bed, quickly grabbing his stuff. "See you later?" He says barely above a whisper, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes." I smile back.

He kisses my forehead before leaving. "Pleasure, as always Christina." He laughs as the door closes behind him.

"You never told me your friendship with Eric was serious." Chris sits on the edge of her desk waiting for me to change.

"It is nothing serious. We're just friends."

"No! You and me are just friends. You and Eric are basically a couple. You spend more nights in his room than you do ours. That's fucking crazy for only knowing someone for four days."

"Christina, Eric and I aren't a couple. We're friends. We've had this talk already. We decided to just be friends." I grab my keys. "Dinner?"

She nods. We walk to the stairs in silence, before she starts to bother me again. "When did you and Eric have this "talk"?" She questions. "If you're only friends why are you spending so much time in his room? Are you guys sleeping together? Doing the nasty?"

"There's gotta be something wrong with you." I laugh. "You're so nosey."

"I just want answers." She sighs. "It's not right for me to be left out."

I sigh loudly at her guilt trip. She and my mother could learn a thing or to from one another. "Chris, honestly he and I are just friends. No more, no less."

"Fine, but think you could ever sleep with him?"

I ignore her and swipe my ID card. I grab some food and go sit at about we've all decided was our table.

"Tris, you can't just ignore the question. I need answers." She slams her fork down. "Now!"

I sigh again at her. "Fine, I like Eric. He's nice to me. He's also hot, I mean the eyebrow piercing is a huge fucking turn on."

"There was that so hard?" She laughs. "So now let me tell you about my shitty day." Chris launches in to this huge story about the jerk on the bike. She's convinced that he rode in to the puddle on purpose.

Slowly our friends start to join us. Four ends up sitting next to me. He just about always manages to sit or stand next to me. I'm brought out of my trance when I see Eric walk in. Immediately, he zones in on me. He smiles before his face switches to anger, when he looks over at Four.

"Hey Tris," Zeke laughs. "Looks like lover boy is jealous." Every one looks over at him. Thankfully he moved so they can't see his face.

I roll my eyes. "There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Yeah, they hang out all the time." Christina says to the group without thinking. I kick her under the table. "Ouch."

"You and Eric hang out a lot?" Four asks with a confused look.

"Yeah. We're just friends. I thought you and I already has this conversation?" I roll my eyes. I quickly eat the rest of my food. Ignoring the direction that the conversation headed.

"Tris." Four says pulling my attention. "I thought you said you'd be careful with Eric?"

"You're not my dad Four. There's no reason for you to choose who I am friends with. Get over it and stop treating me like a child." I get up and put my plate away. I can hear Christina answering everyone's questions. Telling the group how she "caught" me and Eric cuddling. I haven't known her long, but I can tell that she can be a bitch sometimes.

I avoid Eric's eyes as I pass. I head up to my room, angry with four and Christina for acting like my parents. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and make my own decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Happy or sad it's Eric? Also what do you think's coming next? Because I'm pretty sure that you guys aren't going to be able to guess it! Also remember small requests can be made and you'll see them in future chapters! <strong>

**Review and let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! So many of you, if not all, were happy that this is an Eric and Tris story! Your reviews were lovely to read. I just about responded to you all, except for the few that reviewed as "guest". I had some lovely conversations with a few of you!**

**Also we can thank DakotahxDerek007 for thinking of the name TERIC for our Eric and Tris fandom. FourTris can move on over! There's a new power couple in town! #TeamTERIC **

**I'm pretty sure that you guys have NO IDEA what is going to happen next. ****Well for this reason, this chapter and the next are a two parter. I'm sorry that I will be leaving you all at a cliffhanger. But I've decided that I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow! I can't make you all wait that long. Especially since I really want to know what you all think.**

**But as usual, let us all thank AMeansToOurEnd for reading this first!**

**Remember to review! And little requests can be made and they can show up in future chapters! And don't forget to check out polyvore or wordpress to see the outfits the girls are wearing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Dirty Little Secret Part I<p>

**Eric POV**

Never have I been so angry that it's the weekend. Everyone is going to parties the fraternities are hosting this weekend. And I'm stuck in the dorm for the weekend. It royally sucks. I was gonna ask Tris if she wanted to stay in with me, but she's getting dragged to a party by Christina and her group of friends.

God, there are some days that her roommate truly annoys me. Today is one of them. Monday was also one of them. When Tris was leaving the dining hall, I could hear Christina telling their group of friends that she walked in on Tris and me in her bed. Since then Four's been giving me evil looks. They aren't half as scary as Tris looked when she left the dining hall. I saw her later that night. Sweat was pouring off her. Tris looked sexy. I shake my head trying to get that image out of it.

I walk out of my designated sulking area, also known as my room. I can hear the loud music in Christina and Tris's room. I ignore the fact that I should tell them to lower it and head to Max's office. His door is open; he's listening to music.

"Hey Max." I plop down on a seat.

"What's up?" Max lowers the music.

"Relaxing, bored outta my mind."

"You're the sucker on duty this weekend?" He laughs.

**Four POV**

"Toss me a beer." Zeke says holding his arm out. I hand him a beer. "When are we leaving for this damn party? It's already ten thirty, and I'd like to get back before three in the morning."

"Shauna said she'd text you when the girls are ready… I think." He and I have been playing this game for an hour already. We've been dressed since then. I don't know how much more I can take.

"Screw this." Zeke chugs the rest of his beer. "Get the bottles in the bag. We're invading them. It's time to fucking pre-game."

I laugh. I finish my beer and put the whiskey and tequila bottles in the backpack. Properly known to our friends as the drinking bag. "Let's go." We lock our door and head to the third floor. We grab Uriah, Will, and Al.

"They've been in there forever." Uriah complains. "We could have been buzzed by now."

Will laughs. "It's probably Christina making them take forever."

We arrive at their door; we can hear laughing and music. Uriah bangs on the door.

Tris opens it with a smile. "Aren't you guys early?"

"No!" Uriah pushes his way through, with the rest of us guys following him.

"We got sick of waiting for you guys." I explain to Tris. "So we decided that we could all pregame while we wait for you to finish." Tris nods at me. "You look great by the way."

"Thank you." She smiles at me. I can see a blush forming on her cheeks. "So what'd you guys bring this time?"

I smile at her. "Tequila and whiskey."

"Damn. Remind me to get you to buy me beer next time you guys do a liquor store run." She laughs.

I pull a can of beer out. "Just for you." I laugh. It was one I'd brought for myself, but she can have it.

"Thank you." She takes the can from my hand. Her fingertips touch mine, I feel a shock go through my body.

"No problem." I smile. I put the two bottles on her desk. I look around the room. Christina has Lynn sitting in her desk chair, as she does her make up. Tris and Marlene already have their faces done. Uriah is flirting with Marlene, as usual. At this point, Zeke and I are waiting for him to ask her out or make a move. I look over to Zeke and he rolls his eyes.

"I think it's time for shots!" Zeke announces. I toss him the plastic shot glasses we grabbed earlier. Zeke pours and passes them out. He raises his glass. Before he can speak Uriah beats him to it.

"May all of us get some tonight. And tomorrow morning when we get up and look over at the person next to us we still think they're a ten."

I toss the shot back, it's unpleasant, and we shouldn't have skipped on the limes and salt. I look at Tris. "Can I get a sip?" She immediately hands me her beer. I get the nasty tequila taste out of my mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'm not a fan of tequila either." She makes a face. A cute face. I mentally cringe at the thought of me using the word cute. I'm Four. I don't use the word cute. Hell I don't even get interested in girls that often.

"Christina when are you gonna be done. I need to drink." Uriah complains. Marlene punches his shoulder. I hear her tell him he was being rude.

"I'm almost done. I just need to do Shauna's make up and then I'm done. If you'd gotten here at eleven, we would all be ready." Shauna and Lynn switch places. Christina gets back to work.

Uriah pours us more shots. "Drink up."

Tris and I clink glasses. I can't help but stare at her. She looks beautiful tonight. Man I have it bad for her, and she likes someone else. Someone that is not worthy of her time. Maybe I can get myself out of the friend zone with her. I'm blaming Christina for me being in the friend zone with Tris. Tris hands me her beer.

"Finish it, it's almost done anyway." She winks at me.

"Done!" Christina announces.

Uriah pours one last round of shots. "Let's hit the madness that is DU. DU…!"

Everyone responds back. "You know!"

I throw back my shot. Tequila really is nasty. Tris is making the face that I feel. I really wish I didn't finish that little bit of beer. Uriah puts the bottles in my backpack."

"Let's get outta here." Zeke laughs. "There's a party at the Dauntless frat a few blocks away. God I love a night when we can walk there instead of a cab."

The girls and I grab our stuff. Slowly we make our way out of the room. Tris locks the door behind us.

"Prior! Come on!" Christina yells down the hall from the stairs.

Tris laughs and catches up. "I'm here."

**Tris POV**

We make our way to the fraternity where Zeke knows a guy. Four is walking next to me. We've ended up in pairs. It's quite funny, especially since random guys have been coming up to all of us.

"I don't think I've ever been hit on so much in my life." I joke with Four.

"That's what happens when Christina does your make up." Four laughs. "You look beautiful by the way."

I blush at his comment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So what frat are we all going to?"

"Well DU has strange fraternities, they get called factions most often. They're Candor, Dauntless, Amity, Abnegation, Erudite, and Factionless. We're heading to Dauntless. It's basically a frat for the criminal justice majors"

"What are the others?"

"Erudite is for the science and math related majors. Amity is for the social sciences, psychology, and women studies majors. Abnegation is for political science majors and social work majors. Apparently the two go hand in hand. Candor is for the business majors. Factionless is for the liberal arts majors. Dauntless is basically for the adreneline junkies. They're all basically houses for all the different majors at the school."

"Why is Dauntless name after the university?"

"Because DU started out as a police academy building, that ended up being made in to a college. You can still find some cool stuff in the buildings from those days."

We arrive at a huge house. There are people trying to go in through the front. Zeke goes down the side and we follow. We go through the basement door, and it's crazy.

Four puts his hand on my lower back and guides me to our friends. He leans down close to my ear. "Buddy system tonight?" I nod with a smile. When we get to our friends he moves his hand.

"I'm gonna grab a beer do you want one?" He asks.

"Yes. Thanks." I stand next to Christina who looks over at me. "What?"

"So who do you think you're hook up with tonight?" Chris laughs.

"No one here's my type, but I'm guessing that you're going to hook up with Will tonight." I nod my head towards him.

"Maybe, but Four can't stop staring at you. His eyes have barely left you tonight since he walked in our room. Even now he's still looking at you."

"Sorry, but he's not my type."

"Your type has visible tattoos and an eyebrow piercing." She laughs. "Right?"

"The tattoo's aren't visible without a shirt." I roll my eyes. Shit! How does she always get this information from me? She's gonna make a great detective one day. She'll probably be like Carmen Sandiego

"Whose tattoo's aren't visible?" Four asks handing me a beer.

"No one." I pause. "Thank you."

Chris laughs. "So where's my beer?"

Four laughs. "Over there by the keg." He smiles, handing her his beer. "I'll go get another." Four walks back to the keg.

"He's a nice guy." Chris smiles at me. "Maybe you should go on a date with him? Or maybe you can spend the night in his room for a change?"

"Chris stop trying to make us a thing. He's a nice guy, but I don't like him like that."

"He's a way better choice than Eric. He's also cuter."

I roll my eyes at her. "Go flirt with Will." I laugh.

Four returns with his beer. "You're lucky I like you Chris."

"I'm fabulous. Who wouldn't love me?"

I roll my eyes again. "Go bother Will." Chris laughs and goes to find Will.

"You two have an argument?" Four asks.

"No, Christina's just really good at getting information out of me." I take a large sip of my beer.

"What kind of information?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'm sure that she will blab it to the group again." I sigh.

"Oh so this is about Eric?" Four rolls his eyes. "What do you see in him?"

"Eric and I are just friends. Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because Eric is an asshole! He's just gonna get you in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I did that thing where I mention the factions and factioness. <strong>**What'd you think? **

**Also what do you think the big news Four has to tell Tris? I really want to see what you all think!**

**Just remember that the next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**So please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews! I responded to all you of who didn't review as guest. But there were more of you who did leave reviews as guests. I just wanted to say to a guest reviewer, izzy, who asked if I update this daily- sadly I don't. I don't write fast enough to do so. I do try to update once a week though. I hope you create an account and follow the story though. I'd also wish that I could thank you for your comment personally! Please create an account and message me!**

**So... Only one person guessed what Four will be telling Tris correctly. I thought more you would of picked up on it because there's something about it mentioned in an earlier chapter. **

**Just remember to thank AMeansToOurEnd! She is a wonderful beta and friend for reading my stories and listening to me trying to figure out what I'm trying to write. **

**So please read on. Remember to review! I'm dying to know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Dirty Little Secret Part II<p>

_**Previously**__…_

"_Oh so this is about Eric?" Four rolls his eyes. "What do you see in him?"_

"_Eric and I are just friends. Why does it matter so much to you?"_

"_Because Eric is an asshole! He's just gonna get you in trouble." _

"_What do you mean?"_

**Four POV**

"Eric hasn't mentioned to you why he and I don't get along? Why barely anyone around here likes him?" I laugh. This is just hilarious. He hasn't mentioned anything about his past to her.

Tris shakes her head at me. She looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I take the whiskey bottle out of my bag. I take a sip and hand her the bottle. "You may want this."

"I'm fine." She hands the bottle back to me. "Tell me what you're talking about!"

"Eric and I were roommates our freshmen year, along with Amar." I pause and look at her.

"Get on with the story Four." Tris says in an annoyed tone.

"In the beginning the three of us were friends. We were all great friends, actually. Slowly though Amar and I noticed a change in Eric. He was either high or low. He was always going to parties. He barely went to school. Before winter break I found a packet of coke on the floor. Amar and I knew that we weren't doing coke. We figured that it had to be Eric's. We tried to speak to him about it, but he ignored us. There wasn't a change when we got back from winter break. I thought Eric would go back to normal if he was away from all the parties, but I was wrong."

"Go on." Tris says taking a sip of her beer.

"I ended up going home one weekend. I just wanted to get away from Eric and the tension in the room. When I got back Sunday, the room was a mess. All of Amar's stuff was gone. I found out that Amar got arrested and he was automatically kicked out of school. Someone made a complaint that the room smelled like pot, and Max came in to search the room and found the coke. Eric somehow pinned it on Amar. Eric and I got in a huge fight."

"What?" She questions. "This doesn't sound like Eric."

"Eric had the nerve to blame Amar. And Eric and I got in a huge fight. I ended up with a few bruised ribs, three broken fingers, and a broken wrist. They were able to separate me and Eric, and he and I haven't spoken since. I got placed to live with Zeke. I'm not sure what happened with Eric. He was gone for the rest of the semester. The next year he returned back and he was an RA. I'm really not sure how that happened, but whatever." I look at her. Tris looks confused, a little angry too. "I just wanted you to know the person that you're hanging out with. You do deserve to know how he's treated people."

**Tris POV**

I sigh at Four. There's a time and a place for things. This isn't the time or the place. I shake my head and take a sip of my beer. Maybe Christina and Eric are right; maybe Four does have a thing for me. And I'm the idiot.

"Why are you telling me this?" I question. I'm not sure who to be angry at right now, Four or myself. Probably myself for believing that I could ever like a guy like Four. He was so sweet tonight.

"Tris, you deserve to know the truth. Especially, if you and Eric are going to hang out. I don't want something to happen to you like what happened to Amar." Four says this with one of the most sincere looks I've ever seen. It's actually sickening. "It was my fault that Amar got kicked out. If I hadn't gone home that weekend, then he wouldn't of gotten kicked out. I refuse to let that happen to you."

I take a deep breath. I just stare at Four. "You're not my father. You don't get to decide who I like, who I hang out with, who the fuck I choose to be with. You have this superiority complex."

Four looks at me with wide eyes. "He's already made you think I'm the enemy."

I just want to scream. "Please! When I'm with Eric, he and I don't talk about you. You're not even on his radar, let alone mine! You're just an asshole! A fucking asshole who can't get it through his head that I am my own person. I decide who I spend time with. And right now I'm refusing to spend time with you. So just leave me alone for the rest of the night. I don't even want to look at your pathetic face." I walk away from him. From all of my friends.

Does he really think that bashing Eric is the way to get me to like him? Because it's not. It just makes me mad at Four. It's not his place to tell me Eric's secrets. I'm mad Eric hasn't mentioned it to me, but still Eric should still be the one to tell me.

I can hear Four saying my name, but I keep walking. I walk out the door we came through. I begin to head back to DU. After a minute of walking I stop. I look around, I'm not exactly sure where I am. I recognize the area, but I'm not sure. I shouldn't of left with out someone else with me.

Someone bumps in to me. "Sorry." They say. I look up at them. I recognize their face, but I'm not exactly sure why.

"It's fine." I smile weakly at them. "I'm sorry, but you look very familiar."

The guy laughs. "I think I live on your floor at DU. I remember you getting called out by the RA." He smiles at me. "I'm Peter." He holds out his hand.

I shake it. "Tris."

"Nice to meet you." I pause. "Can you just tell me which way it is to the dorms?"

"My friend Drew and I are walking back now... Well once he gets done at the deli." He smiles. "If you wait a minute, you can walk back with us."

I nod. "Thanks." I look at Peter as he looks to the deli. He looks nice, but there's something about him that I'm not exactly trusting of. I grab my phone out of my purse. I scroll through my contacts. I pull up Eric's number. Just as I'm about to hit send Peter speaks again.

"This is my friend Drew." He introduces me to a stocky looking guy. He looks like he could crush me.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"This is Tris, since we're heading back to the dorms I said we'd walk her." Peter smiles.

"I thought we were-"

"Walking back to the dorms to grab Molly." Peter cuts Drew off.

Drew nods. "Right." He smirks at me. "Let's go."

I follow them as they begin to walk. I stay a step behind them. There's something off about them. I dial Eric's number, but I keep the phone away from my ear.

"So how much longer until we're there?" I ask loudly.

"Just up another block." Peter smiles at me.

"Great." I continue to walk with them. A few minutes later we're in front of the dorm, Drew stops to tie his shoe. I turn around to say thank you to Peter, but someone wraps their arms around me.

"Hey! Let go of me." I yell.

Peter puts his hand over my mouth to silence me. I struggle to move my head. I scream again. Peter covers my mouth again, and this time I bite. I bite until I taste blood.

"Help!" I scream. I feel a blow at my jaw, then at my temple, and everything starts to get fuzzy. I feel my dress being ripped, and suddenly I'm on the ground.

"Help." I whisper.

I feel a hand with a soft touch on my cheek. And then the blackness around my vision gets fuzzy, and I allow it to takeover me.

**Eric POV**

I smile as I see Tris's face appear on my phone. It's a picture I took of her when she was sleeping in my bed earlier this week.

"Hey what's up?" I say with a smile.

I don't hear her respond. But I do hear her voice, it's far from the phone but I can hear it.

"So how much longer until we're there?" I hear Tris ask someone.

"Just up another block." A voice responds back.

I keep listening. Why would Tris have called me if she was busy with some guy? I keep listening. She wouldn't of called me unless something was up. I keep listening until I hear her scream.

"Hey! Let go of me." Her voice comes from my phone.

Immediately I grab my keys and run. I run down the stairs, and out the dorm. I abruptly stop and listen. I can hear a struggle. I run to it. I see a guy hit Tris in the face. I run to them, and he gets another blow to her head.

I hit him, enough for him to go to the ground hard. I hit the guy holding Tris. She falls to the ground. I hit the guy that was holding her. I hear a crunch on his face. I broke his nose. Good. I kick him in the ribs. I turn to the other guy, who is just getting up. I punch him in the face, like how he did to Tris. I punch his ribs, enough that I know they're bruised.

"Help." I hear barely above a whisper. I look over at Tris. I let go of the asshole in front of me.

My hand reaches out to touch her cheek. She looks at me like she can't see me. And all life goes out of her body. I stop breathing. I check her pulse. It's still there thank god. I look around me. The two guys are gone. I didn't even hear them leave. Shit. I should of gotten names from them.

I pick up Tris. Her bag falls. I bend down and pick up her phone and bag. I shove them in my pocket. I carry her through the building to my room. I place her on my bed, on what I've started to call her side. I take off her shoes, letting them fall to the ground. I put her phone and bag on my dresser. I grab my phone and keys. I go in the hall and call Max.

"Hey Eric, what's up?"

"One of the residents was attacked."

"Who?" He yells.

"Tris." I breathe out.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"In my room." I say. "She's out cold. She's alive and breathing, but she's passed out."

"I'll be right there." He hangs up. Less than a minute later Max is standing in front of me out of breath. "Is she okay?"

"Still in my room. What do you wanna do?" I ask.

Max runs a hand over his face. "We will file an incident report of what you saw. Do you recognize the attackers faces?"

"A bit, but I'm not sure from where." I sigh. My heat is beating so fast; I'm surprised I'm still able to form a sentence.

"Okay. Write a statement of what happened, and what you saw." Max says quickly. "Then get it to me as fast as possible. When Tris wakes up ask her if she wants to file a report. If she does, call me immediately and I will come here immediately. I don't care if it's three in the morning, call me. Hell just text me when she's up."

I nod. "Max, I beat the shit out of those guys. The two guys that we're looking for are going to have busted up faces and bruises. If they are in this building we will see them and know who they are."

"Good." Max laughs. "Take care of her until she wakes up and call me." He hands me two instant ice packs. "Give these to her when she wakes up."

I nod. I go back in my room and look at Tris. She looks so small lying in my bed. Who would do this to her? I let out a breath I had no idea that I was holding.

Quickly I write up a statement; what I heard on the phone, what I did, and what I saw. I send it off to Max. I set up an ice pack. I put it on Tris' head. I climb in to bed with her. I put my hand on the ice pack keeping it in place. I lay there next to her until I fall asleep listening to her breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>So! What do you think? Is this what you were expecting? What do you think is gonna happen between Four and Tris? What about what's going to happen between Eric and Tris? What do you think Max is going to do? <strong>

**I hope you all review! I love reading what you all have to say! **

**Also I just want to let you know that I'm going to be away for the next few days where there will barely be any cell service let alone wifi, so I may not be able to respond to reviews right away! But as soon as I have wifi I will be responding to them all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This has probably been my most productive posting and writing week ever! Over 1000 people read this story! And to all of you I say thank you! I have pretty much responded to anyone who has reviewed unless they left a review as "Guest". **

**Well I know that I sort of left it at a cliff hanger previously. But this time we get to find out Eric's side of his relationship with Four. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Remember to thank AMeansToOurEnd, for being a lovely beta. Please leave me reviews I love hearing what you have to say. Ps. Small requests can be made and put in future chapters. Also don't forget to check out Polyore!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: In Safe Hands<p>

**Tris POV**

I wake up to banging on the door. I jerk at the movement, and it hurts. "Ow." I groan. I turn my neck to see Eric stirring awake. He gets up and goes to the door.

"Is she awake?" I hear a voice ask. Are they talking about me? Why would anyone care if I'm awake? I groan as I sit up.

"She is now." Eric yawns. He looks over at me. I stare back at him. "Give me ten minutes. I'll call you." He closes the door and comes back to sit on the bed. He grabs something from his dresser and hands it to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an idiot." I put the ice pack on my jaw.

"Why?" Eric smiles a bit.

"Because I was stupid for walking alone. And for letting Christina get me to go out last night. And for trusting stupid assholes." I look at Eric. "Who was at the door?"

"Max."

"Why was he at the door?" I just want to forget about this.

"Because I called him last night after I put you to bed. He wants to know if you wanna file a report." Eric gently puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I just want to forget this happened." I hold back tears. "I shouldn't have walked alone. I just had to get away from Four."

"What does Four have to do with any of this?" He asks. "Tell me."

"Four told me why you two don't get along. He went in to all the specific details. I just walked away. I didn't even think twice before leaving the party. I just walked out. I just wanted to get away from Four and all of my friends. Then I run in to the guys from the floor an-"

"Wait the guys live on this floor?" Eric interrupts me. I stare at him like a deer in headlights. "Please tell me you remember their names."

Tears leak out. "Eric, I just want to forget this happened. I made a stupid mistake. If I only walk away from it with a few bruises then I can live with it."

"Tris, if you tell me their names I will promise you that I will do my best to keep you out of it. We can speak to Max, I can be the one to identify them. But I need names. Please Tris? I don't want to see them even look at you."

I continue to cry. Eric pulls me to him. It hurts, but I want him close to me. "Drew and Peter." I mumble. "Those are their names. They live on this floor."

"Thank you." He kisses the top of my head. Eric holds me until I stop crying. "Do you want some clothes to change in to? I didn't want to change you last night."

"Yes please."

Eric pulls away and searches through some drawers. "These are probably going to be big, but it will be comfy."

"Thank you." I get up slowly from his bed and go to the bathroom. I groan as I change. Everything hurts. Drew must have held me tight. There are bruises on my ribs. I am an idiot. I walk out to see Max standing in Eric's bedroom.

Eric sends me a look that can only say I'm sorry.

"What's going on?" I question.

"Eric called me last night and said that a resident was attacked. And I don't take lightly to my residents being attacked. So if you know who they are then tell me. I don't want them around others. I called campus police last night after I spoke with Eric. I told them a resident was attacked and when you woke up I'd give you their number to speak with them. They can arrest whoever attacked you. They are then automatically going to get a judicial hearing with the school. I can make it so they won't know that it's you who told me. Eric saw their faces. He's an RA he's supposed to know everyone on his floor. Instead of you being the witness he can be, but if you're brave enough you can do it yourself." Max smiles reassuringly at me.

"I already told him their names." I look at the floor.

"Good. Please just tell me what happened." Max sits on the corner of Eric's desk.

Eric guides me to his bed, sitting down next to me. I tell them what happened once I left the party. I tell them how I bumped in to Peter and Drew and I didn't feel safe, and I called Eric in case something happened. I tell him how Drew held me and Peter beat me, ripping the top of my dress, before I blacked out.

"Okay." Max stands. "I will speak to campus police since I know their names. I will get a business card for you to give them a call. As the hearing gets closer I will do everything on my end to keep you out of it. I just needed to know all the facts."

I nod. "Okay." Max walks out of Eric's room.

Eric turns to me. "I'm sorry, he just kinda barged in." Eric pulls me to him and hugs me. "Everything is going to be okay Tris. Max helped me out with something worse."

"With a coke addiction?" I ask timidly.

"Yes." Eric pulls back from me, but he doesn't remove his arms.

"Tell me. I was coming here to speak to you."

**Eric POV**

"My freshmen year I partied too much. I was stupid. My parents never let me do anything. Everything at home was far from normal. My parents expected perfection. I always had to be in first place, the top of my class, and the perfect child. It was torture growing up in that household. So when I got freedom I wanted to stick it to them. So I partied as much as I could. Someone I was hanging out with introduced me to coke. And it was great. I was on top of the world. No one could stop me. Four tried. He really tried. Amar too, but then I just thought of Amar as Four's little sidekick." I finally look her in the eyes. "Know what the thing that got Amar kicked out was? He smoked pot in the room that night. And the smell went all the way down the hall. Max came up. He had the cops search the room. I guess I dropped a baggie of coke. Amar must of put it with his stuff. They found it. I wasn't even there that night. I came back to the cops searching the room. The dogs barked at me, but Max intervened. He got me to say what was going on. And he got me to go to rehab and meetings. When I came back Max got me a job as an RA to keep track of me."

She nods. "Does Four know all of this?"

"Probably not." I pull Tris to me and hug her. I blame Four for this! Why the fuck would he allow her to leave that party alone? I feel so guilty. I should have asked her to stay in for the night with me.

"I'm sorry he told you last night. I was waiting to tell you about my past until I'd known you longer. I didn't want to scare you away. I was kinda hoping that you would be my girlfriend when I told you." I laugh.

Tris laughed for the first time since she woke up. "Eric, I already feel like your girlfriend." She smiles at me. "I've been drawn to you since I first spoke to you."

I smile. "Then I want it official."

"What do you mean official?" She questions me with a smile.

"That I get to kiss you in the halls, the dining room, the basement, hell anywhere that we want. I can get dinner with you. And if someone see's you leaving my room it's not a big deal." I can't help but have a huge smile.

"Okay." Tris wraps her arms around my neck. She gently guides my lips to her. I pull her to me without thinking. "Ow." She pulls back.

"Shit I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." My hands drop from her.

"It's okay." Tris smiles. She looks around my room. "Do I still have my phone and purse?"

"Yes." I reach for them on my dresser. "I picked them up last night. You somehow managed to hold on to them. That's pretty impressive."

"Thank you." Tris unlocks her phone. "Holy shit." She gasps. "I have 32 missed calls from Four. Not to mention a bunch of texts from Christina and Marlene." I watch her scroll through the texts.

"What are they asking?"

"The basics of where I am, did I get back safe, and if I'm okay." She responds. She puts her phone to her and listens to her voicemail. "And Four called asking where I am, if I'm still at the party. Now he's asking if I'm in my room. Now he just wants to talk to me. Now he is worried about me. Oh this is from Chris asking if she can have the room tonight so she and Will can hook up."

I roll my eyes at her roommate. She really only cares about herself. "Are you gonna respond?"

"I'll text Christina that I'm safe. The same can be sent to Marlene. I'm texting Four to leave me alone. I made it clear last night that I don't want anything to do with him." She says as she furiously types. When she's done she puts her phone and purse on the dresser.

"All done?" She nods. "Do you wanna go back to sleep for a little bit? It's only seven, and you got here around 1."

"Yeah I guess." She slowly climbs to her side. "You're gonna stay with me right?"

"Of course." I pull the blankets over us. Instead of pulling Tris to me, I slide next to her, putting my arm under her head while the other goes around her waist.

I can hear Tris sigh. "I feel safe next to you."

"You're always safe with me." I tell her before kissing the back of her head. Slowly we both manage to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Are you happy that Max is doing something about the incident? <strong>**Is that what you were expecting to come from Eric? Happy that Eric and Tris are an "official" couple? **

**Please tell me what you think? What'd you like the most? Was there anything you disliked? Please review. I can't wait to hear what you have to say. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! I'm happy to see that you love the chapter! Reading your reviews made me happy! **

**Remember to thank AMeansToOurEnd for being my lovely beta! **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review when you're done.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Emergency Meeting<p>

**Eric POV**

Max called an emergency building meeting tonight. He posted the notices on the door himself this morning, and he sent out an email. Anyone who skips this meeting has to see him. All the RA's have to be there. Tris is the only one who is allowed to skip the meeting. I tried to get her to stay in my room while the meeting was going on, but she's stubborn. She's trying to act like what happened to her hasn't affected her. I'm waiting for the act to drop, and for her to just let everything out. I watch Tris out of the corner of my eye. I've tried to make eye contact with her, but she seems to be in her own world right now. It's probably best to just let her be right now.

She's been in this state, on the verge of tears, since last night when Dauntless University Police dropped by the room. Drew and Peter were arrested last night, based on the fact that I was able to identify them. They told her that the two are not allowed on the quad without a member of the police with them. They are also going to be kicked off the quad by Tuesday. Tris won't have to see them daily, but I'm sure she's gonna end up seeing them around campus.

I glance at her again. She has her chin resting on her knees. If she was able to go invisible she probably would have by now. She still has on the clothes that I have her yesterday when she woke up, I hope they're giving her a form of comfort that I can't give her right now. I hate when I have to be in RA mode. I hope she is able to get over this one day I don't want this to be her only memory at DU.

Slowly, the building makes their way to the basement. Some of the other RA's have come down. Tori and Bud nod at me as they pass. All of the RA's know what happened to Tris, Max held an emergency RA meeting this morning. Tori hasn't met Tris, but she and Bud know that I've been interested in her. Tori took it personally that she was attacked. She dropped by after the meeting to speak to Tris. I think she told her that if she wants a girl to talk to she can always talk to her. Which is great of Tori. She's one of the few people that I'm friends with, no matter what Max says.

I look away from Tris and I see Four walk in. He looks like crap. He hasn't looked good since the meeting this morning. He would say anything, but I hope that he feels responsible for what happened to Tris. She may not blame him, but I definitely do. Tori and Bud do as well. Shit's not looking for Four right now. Max was furious with him, he yelled at him in front of the entire staff.

Four' eyes go wide when he sees Tris. He starts to make his way to her, but I block his path. "Move Eric." He says in an annoyed tone.

"No! There's no reason for you to go step in Tris's direction, let alone go speak to her." I say back. I look over his shoulder and I see Zeke walk in. He shakes his head as he sees us talking, but he doesn't come closer.

"Just move Eric." He goes to take another step, but I block him.

"No, you have no right to go talk to her. Tris may not blame you for what happened, but I do. You're lucky that she has been with me the entire weekend, otherwise I would have beat your pathetic ass by now. I've done it once and I'd love to do it again." I tell him in a menacing tone.

Four makes a noise of disbelief. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"No." I laugh. "She told me what you told her. How was telling her at a party, when she was there to have fun with her friends, the right place to do that?"

"Mind your own business." He takes another step that I block. From the corner of my eye I can see Tori, Bud and Zeke all coming closer to us. God I hope they don't break us apart if we get in to it.

"No it is my business if you harass my girlfriend." I tell him quietly.

Four goes to say something, but Max comes in the room. He looks at all the RA's standing around me and Four. He steps between us. "Separate yourselves. Four go over to Zeke. Eric go in the other direction."

I walk to where Tris is. I stand next to the couch she's sitting on. I hear her let out a breath.

**Tris POV**

I watch Eric and Four talk closely. No one is able to hear what they are saying, but anyone who's in the room is starring at them. I see Tori and Bud slowly make their way to Eric and Four while Zeke makes his way closer to Four.

Christina sits down next to me. "What's going on with them?" She looks over at me. "Oh my god. What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." I mumble. I haven't slept in the room since Thursday. I haven't heard from her since she texted me asking if I could spend the night somewhere else. I shouldn't have come to this meeting. Eric was right. Being here surrounded by people is not what I want.

I make a move to get up, but Max walks in the room. He separates Eric and Four sending them in different directions. Eric stands next to me, and I breathe again. He sits on the arm of the couch, and his hand starts to rub my back. His touch is comforting.

Max nods at me before he begins to speak. "As some of you may know, last night two students in this building were arrested. They were arrested because they attacked a student in my building." Once he says this I can feel eyes on me. "Now I know I look like a nice guy." He pauses, and people laugh. Max doesn't come off as being nice, personable yes, but definitely not nice. "But I don't take kindly to my residents being attacked by other residents. Now the first floor meeting I may have left it to your RA's to tell you what you can and cannot do. But I didn't think that some of you were stupid enough to think that attacking another student was acceptable."

Everyone goes silent. I hear a few people whispering. I feel like everyone's eyes are on me and the stares are suffocating me. I want to get up, but I'm glued to the seat.

"I'm making it my personal mission to get these students kicked out of Dauntless. Residents should feel safe here, not like they are going to be attacked if they walk on their own. So I'm warning all of you now, do not screw up. It's too early for me to be dealing with all of this shit." He pauses. "Next week we are giving self defense classes. If you are a girl I recommend that you sign up or just show up. I would prefer to see all of you there."

I look past Max, and see Four starring at me. He looks upset, and extremely angry. I hope that Eric told him we were dating. I look back at Max.

"Everyone better make good decisions from now on." With that he departs. He says something to Eric, too quietly for me to hear.

I see Four making his way to me, but Eric blocks his path. "I told you to leave her alone." Eric says in an annoyed tone. The few who are left stand there looking at him and Four.

"You're not in charge of me, let alone her." Four says back.

I see Eric tense. I know what's going to happen before Four does, and for the first time I feel sorry for him. Eric reaches back and punches Four in the jaw. And suddenly they're fighting. Zeke and Bud try to pull them apart. Tori gets in the middle of them, cutting them off from one another. Eric has a black eye and a small cut on his cheek. Four's lip is bleeding and his jaw is sporting a black and blue.

"Are you two stupid?" She yells. "Max just told us all to make better decisions and you two are acting like children. Eric go to Tris. And Four leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you. So leave her alone. Or do you want me to get Max? He seemed pretty pissed at you this morning."

Eric walks back to me. He sits on the arm of the couch.

"Tris what the hell happened this weekend?" Christina practically yells.

"You heard what Max said." I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

I stand up quickly. I ignore the pain. "You didn't even notice I was gone. Some fucking friend you are. You pushed me to spend time with Four on Friday. None of you noticed that I wasn't there when you left the party? Or did you accept Four's answer that I left?" Christina stares at me with a guilty look. "You believed him. You believed that I left okay and got back safe." I shake my head as I walk away.

"Tris." I hear Eric say my name.

"What?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Max wanted to see you. He told me to have you drop by his office after the meeting." He pulls me to him, just hugging me. "I can walk with you and wait if you want." I nod. He keeps an arm around my shoulder as we walk to Max's office.

I knock on the door, before slipping in. "Hey Max."

"Tris, I see Eric gave you my message. Sit please." He motions to a chair in front of his desk. "I didn't get to speak to you before the meeting, but I just wanted to let you know that Drew and Peter will be moved out of the residence hall by 10 p.m. on Tuesday."

I nod. "Okay."

"I also wanted to give you the card of one of the school therapists. You don't have to speak with her, but if you want to then you have the number for her."

"Okay." I say again, putting the business card in the sweatshirt pocket.

"Have you been back to your room yet?" Max asks randomly.

I shake my head no. "I'm annoyed at my roommate right now."

"Well you should go speak to her soon. You'll have to eventually, you can't hide out at Eric's much longer without running in to her." He smiles reassuringly at me.

"I know, but I think I'll wait until the swelling in Eric's eye to go down before I talk to Christina."

"Why is Eric's eye swollen?"

I make a face. "He and Four got in a fight. Tori broke it up though, so they only have a few bruises."

"That's nothing new for them unfortunately. I'm sure you know about their past. Don't worry. It shouldn't happen again." Max frowns. "I'll let you go. If you need o talk you can drop by or if you can't get over things with your roommate then you can come here and I'll find another room for you."

"Thanks for everything Max." I open the door and see Eric standing there with Christina and all our friends. Thankfully Four isn't there. I stare at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"Tris I know you're mad," Zeke starts off.

"But we didn't know." Christina interrupts. "I thought you were just spending the night with Eric the last two days."

"Why would I leave a party by myself?" I counter.

"We just all trusted Four, Tris. I won't be making that mistake anytime soon. I am more sorry then you will ever know. I think we're all sorry."

I nod because I have no words.

* * *

><p><strong>So that fight between Eric and Four? Who's side are you on? Should Four of tried to speak to Tris? And what about Tris's friends? <strong>

**Remember to review. Also if you leave small requests you may see them in future chapters! **


End file.
